


Jealous

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask Lucas to help you unzip your dress. Doesn't help that Maya's standing right there. You might have been upset, if you were actually trying to get Lucas' attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Maybe you do it on purpose. Maybe you just want to see her face when you do it.

“Lucas, could you help me get out of my dress?” You tug at the zipper of your dress, pretending it’s stuck, fluttering your eyelashes at him.

The boy in question blanches and glances between you and your cousin, Maya. There’s a huge difference between you. She’s the blonde beauty and you’re the brunette firecracker. At least, that’s how Zay described you. 

“Um, sure, Thea.” He stands next to you, putting a hand on your waist and pulling the zipper down with the other. You can hear Maya growling in the background, but you don’t stop the Texan.

You hold the dress against your chest so you don’t full on flash him. But you do turn around and give him a small smirk. “Thanks.” You make your voice soft and feminine, a little raspy as well. 

Maya makes a motion with her hand over Lucas’ shoulder, like she wants to strange you, but you just shrug and blow her a kiss. “No… no problem.” His cheeks are flushed as he stammers a response. 

“Maya, are you okay?” you ask, prompting the young man to turn and face his friend. 

“Yeah,” the blonde’s voice is strained. “Can I talk to my cousin for a second, Huckleberry?” Lucas holds his hands up and walks out the door. As soon as the door clicks closed, you let the dress slide down and change into something more comfortable. 

“You gonna ask me why I’m flirting with your man?” You smirk when her smile drops. “Anytime now?”

“He’s not my guy!”

“Yeah, and I’m the tooth fairy!”

“Look, he’s Riley’s. Stop trying to flirt with him!”

“He hasn’t liked Riley in a looooong time. I’m not interested in your little boy toy or whatever you want to call your relationship with him.” 

You throw a smirk over your shoulder at her as you exit her bedroom door. “Besides, I have a girlfriend. Her name’s Laurel, if you care.”


End file.
